Knocking from the Past
by chookee choco
Summary: Sanzo will finally know about the past...about Konzen...about Heaven. Had Konzen loved someone back in Heaven? Is that even possible? Pls read and review!


Author's Note: Ohayou!! I just thought of writing something different and using another character to make things more interesting.. Hope you guys enjoy the fic! Pls review, it'll mean the world to me. Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.if I did, I wouldn't let them out of my closet! *menacing grin* hehe.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Love-- Knocking From the Past  
  
As they drove to the west, Sanzo's Party was getting hungry as sunset fell. They were at the middle of what seemed to be an endless dessert.  
  
"Sanzo... Hara hetta!" said Goku as his stomach grumbled. WHACK! WHACK! Sanzo had hit him on the head with his paper fan.  
  
"I can't help it if i'm hungry! Come on, admit it, you're hungry too, aren't you?" Goku whined. "Ch... noisy baka saru..." mumbled Sanzo.  
  
Gojyo laughed at Goku's pathetic attempt to get food. Goku got mad and hit Gojyo, which led to another of their fights.  
  
Suddenly, Hakkai stopped driving. "What the..?"said Gojyo. "Whats the matter Hakkai?" asked Goku.  
  
There was a girl at about the age of 21, who seemed to be walking the direction they were going. Hakkai stopped the jeep just beside her.  
  
"Excuse me," he said. "Yes, what is it?" the girl asked. "Why are you alone in this dessert with no transportation? Where are you headed for anyway? The nearest town?" "Hai. Its 4 miles from here. If i keep going, i'll be able to get there before suppertime tomorrow, and i've got a long way to go. If you excuse me i'll have to be on my way" she replied.  
  
Gojyo suddenly said, "We can't just let you walk all the way there. It's still 4 miles away. We can give you a ride, ne Sanzo?" "For all i care..." he replied. "Well in that case, i don't see anything wrong with her driving to town with us," said Hakkai. "Would you like to ride with us to the town?" he asked the girl. She answered,"Hai... Arigatou gozaimas. I appreciate your kindness."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fifteen minutes on the road had passed when Goku said to the girl,"So... whats your name?" "Ayumi," she replied. "Oh... I'm Go-" "Son Goku. I know," she interuppted. "What...? How'd you know?" "Well of course i do. You're the great Sanzo's Party aren't you?" "Sanzo's party...? Where'd you get that from?" Sanzo questioned all of the sudden, sounding as if he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
This made Ayumi half-smile for a moment, which is quite rare. She hasn't smiled since she encountered them. "I didn't get it from a specific source. I've heard a lot of people talk about you guys, Sanzo..." she answered, stressing on Sanzo's name to prove that she did know them.  
  
"So what did you find out about us then, Ayumi?" asked Hakkai, with both curiosity and sarcasm in his voice. "Well," she replied. "You guys are traveling to the west, for a certain mission that i don't really know..yet. And you are known to be powerful even if you guys don't look like it. You don't let anyone block your way, which proves that you want this mission to be over with so you all could go back to your normal lives."  
  
"Okay... that's a way to put things... but i've never looked at it that way, have you, Sanzo?" asked Goku. "Ch, thats mostly how i look at this stupid mission, baka saru," he answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was around 6:30 in the evening when they caught sight of the town. Ayumi suggested an inn a friend of hers owned. Goku was first to climb out of the jeep; it was evident he was very anxious.  
  
"Arigatou..." Ayumi said and started to walk away but Gojyo called over to her. "Wait!" he yelled. "Aren't you staying at this inn?" "Actually i'm not," Ayumi answered back. " I've already got a place to stay at. And i need to go already." "Well then, see you around Ayumi, thank you for your help" said Hakkai. "I didn't really do much, i should be thanking you..." she replied. She took one last look at all of them, quite longer at Sanzo, and then turned to walk on. She sighed to herself after going a few steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku had been tugging Sanzo's sleeve for the last 20 seconds, clearly wanting to eat already. WHACK! Goku got hit on the head yet again. "Stop it, baka saru!" Sanzo yelled. "Or else I'll starve you!"  
  
"Lets all go down to eat, now that everyone has fixed up their rooms." said Hakkai, as he walked out of his own room, into the hall. They went down stairs, sat down on an empty table and took their order.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As usual, Hakkai went out for supplies; Goku went with him because there was nothing else for him to do. After dinner, Gojyo had already left to look for some girls, while Sanzo stayed in his room, reading the newspaper. Thirty minutes later, Sanzo ran out of cigarettes. As there was no Goku to order around, he went out to buy another pack himself.  
  
Sitting under an oak tree in the near-by woods, Sanzo lit up a cigarette. He closed his eyes then leaned his back against the tree. Someone jumped from the branch above. Sanzo opened his eyes in surprise.  
  
It was Ayumi again. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know that there was somebody down here." She then sat on the ground, near-by, and leaned on a tree stump behind her.  
  
A little while later, as because he was tired, Sanzo couldn't help but close his eyes and then dozed off.  
  
He was dreaming -no, it seemed more like a far off memory, a lost memory than a dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: There ya have it! The first chapter. I'm glad that I have finally  
  
finished it. It's a good thing that I found time this Christmas vacation. Anyway, pls review! It'll surely speed up my writing the next following chapters. Ja! 


End file.
